


Celebrate Good Times

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #84 Suck and Blow<br/>This is an early birthday gift for a special woman! Happy Birthday to @_lady_29, hope you can enjoy it! Much love to you!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate Good Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@_lady_29](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40_lady_29).



„Ow, damn it! Rufus, slow the fuck down“

The back of Adam’s head banged against the closed door the minute they entered the hotel room. 

“Should have let me blow you on the plane.”

Rufus smirked, while he went down on his knees, his hands busy opening Adam’s pants. 

Adam gasped when cool air hit his already hard dick. 

“Yeah, I doubt I could have kept the sound low enough to not be heard all over the place.”

Rufus looked up at Adam, his tongue slowly licking over the cockhead. Adam threw his head back, again banging against the door.

*** 

Damn, Rufus and his eagerness to get at Adam’s cock at any possibility. Adam wasn’t complaining, but sometimes he thought Rufus was nuts. His idea to join the mile-high club on the Queen plane shocked Adam. But damn if he didn’t imagine that. 

Rufus grabbed Adam’s butt, pulling him closer into his face, taking his dick deeper into the wet heat of his mouth. He hummed around Adam, sending waves of blinding pleasure up Adam’s spine. 

“Fuuuuuuuck!!!” 

Adam felt his orgasm building up in a crazy hurry and pulled his dick out of Rufus mouth before he started to come. 

*** 

Ropes of semen hit Rufus face and Adam couldn’t avoid the feel a wave of possessive pride. Rufus licked over Adam’s now sensitive cockhead and laughed, when Adam pulled away with a hiss. 

Adam reached out and slowly stroked over the come on Rufus’ lips. He pulled him up and kissed him, savoring his own flavor mixed with Rufus’. 

After a minute, Rufus pulled back and grinned at Adam. 

“I should be mad about you coming in my ear, but damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever.”

Adam banged his head again while he laughed like a crazy man. 


End file.
